


Chase

by thughaonotminghao



Category: ONEUS (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Gen, I should be paying attention in German right now, Other, Police Officers Oneus and Verivery, Thieves The Boyz, This is just one big The Stealer reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thughaonotminghao/pseuds/thughaonotminghao
Summary: The Seoul Police might actually get a chance at capturing the Stealers.
Kudos: 10





	Chase

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha my TheB brain rot agenda is back

"Thank you guys for coming in so early," Youngjo said. "It better be good," Gyehyeon replied, sipping his coffee. "Yeah. Why did you have to call us in at 4 am anyways? Could it not wait 4 hours?" Keonhee asked. "No it couldn't," Dongheon replied, "We finally got some info on the Stealers." "Oh, do tell," Minchan said. "The field team was able to sneak tiny cameras on them. Looking at the video, there are eleven of them and they all have different tricks. Sunwoo is good at lock picks. Haknyeon sets all of the booby traps they leave behind. Juyeon will usually grab whatever their stealing. Sangyeon usually has some bolt cutters. He's their leader. Jacob is usually on hostage duty with Kevin. Kevin is educated in psychology and in non-lethal poisons," Youngjo explained, "Whoever goes after him will have to be mentally strong and wear a gas mask." "Which will probably be none of us," Dongju muttered. Dongheon picked up right after, "Chanhee or New as the other boys call him will usually decode the safes and that kind of shit. Hyunjae or Jaehyun, still haven't remembered which is his real name, does the vandalizing. Changmin or Q as the media calls him is a kid with a lot of tools. He's usually sighted with a pair of scissors. Eric and Younghoon are their tech guys. I'm honestly surprised that they haven't seen the cameras yet." "And you're telling us all of this because?" Hoyoung asked. "They're planning to do a heist in twenty minutes," Hwanwoong replied, "If we hurry, we can catch them." "And why does Hwanwoong know about this?" Geonhak asked. "Because he actually likes to stay up unlike the rest of us," Seoho yawned. "Either way, can I please drive this time?" Kangmin asked. "No!" Yongseung replied, "The last time you drove, you almost ran into a barricade! AND, you scratched my car." "He's gotta point," Yeonho added. "Oh, come on! It wasn't that bad," Kangmin reasoned. "You took out the fucking bumper!" Yongseung replied. "Anyways. Gear up. My team will take the front entrance. Dongheon's team gets the back. Now move," Youngjo said, "We got some bad guys to catch." 

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha i thought my german teacher was gonna call on me and i was ready to shit my pants. see you guys next time on my TheB brain rot


End file.
